User blog:Jude Wilson/Metal Gear Solid 3
Right, a heads up on me, i am a gamer, only on the PS2, so don't judge and my favourite game has to be Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The reason being is that i borrowed that game off mty mate and being me, i was reluctant to play on it, but i kept on it and i just thinkn its the most epicest game ever!!! But before MGS3, i was an absolute crap gamer, seriously, i was. And akso since playing on MGS3, i have opened my eyes to a broader horizon of gaming genres, like fantasy, medieval, racing and combat. But i mentioned that i borrowed Metal Gear Solid 3, and yes, i was very emotional when it came to returning it, i was considering emigrating, so i can keep the game. So, a few months went by and i was mourning the loss of an awesome game, and always failing in my attempt to buy it, but one day, like magic or maybe fortune was in my favour, who knows, i saw a copy of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater in Grainger Games, second hand and it was going for £7.00!!! I knew i had to get it, so i did, now iot stands proudly next to my recently required Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty. So, let me talk about what makes Metal Gear Solid a game. The storyline is full of twists and turns, and the aims of Snake change, like when (SPOILER) Sokolov dies, the main mission is to then destroy the Shagohod. The story also pulls the player in to the game, it draws him/her in and envolopes them in the action of the game. The graphics too, they are to be commended, the gameplay is smooth and uninterrupted and it flows easily from scene-to-scene. The cutscenes are also really good too, as they don't magically transport you in the opposite direction of where you stopped, like most games which i won't name, Lord Of The Rings: The Third Age. The variety of weapons you get as well is really impressive, you have an arsenel of guns which you acquire throughout the game and when you defeat the bosses in certain ways, like the camo which i'll get to in a minute. And i am going to link the weapon graphics with the game graphics now, as they all seem to be different and they act in different ways. But there isn't just weapons, theres radars and other extras, which again re-act in different ways, and the way they lose energy as well is a good touch, annoying but good. Now, the camo, theres two types, face and body, erm...face first. This is a similar story like guns, you do get new designs throughout the game, and the way they look when applied is great, and Konami doesn't stop there, they actually add flags from various countries, and i applaud them for pulling that off in a spectacular way. And now the body, the various designs, and unlockables are great, and funny. I like to run about with no body camo and no paint and pretend i'm Rambo!!! But seriously, Konami may of done well with facepaint but body camo too, its just...i can't put it in words, its just so amazing!! But what i like about the body camo is that you can unlock new ones like, The Fear and The Pain by killing them with a (SPOILER) tranqualizer gun. But when unlocked, they come with a price and i won't tell you what it is, and yes, you are probably crying as i type but i can't spoil it, but i can hint, you'll need to constantly eat. But as i was saying, the body camo is pulled off really well and to add the humour in the game Konami has put in absolutely random suits, and they do help, but it lightens the game up a bit, because the game does get a bit stressful and probably gets heavy, but my relief is shooting the hell out of folk. Okay, i won't talk about the bosses because for one, i'll be giving you all the secrets of beating them and what they are like, and that is what i do, and also i don't want to be spoiling the whole game for you, so i hope you enjoyed this and i hope you found it good and useful. Until next time, buy the game if you haven't got it yet, and before i go, you can now buy the Metal Gear Solid HD collection now. Seeya later guys. Category:Blog posts